


I am the Boy Who Lived

by crunch_the_munch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Dursley, Good!Dursleys, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, deadnaming, good vernon dursley, the dursleys decide to be good, use of incorrect pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch
Summary: Harry James Potter very quickly decides that he doesn’t like the wizarding world or the people in it.He doesn’t know how they think and has absolutely no idea how to tell them that he isn’t the girl who lived.





	I am the Boy Who Lived

    When a letter arrived to number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging with the name Hope Lily Potter written on it, Vernon Dursley wasted no time in throwing it away.

 

    People often sent Harry letters telling him awful things and how they wanted to kill him. 

 

    Vernon had been throwing them away for years so as not to disturb the boy.

 

    When more than usual started arriving Petunia explained that Harry must have been special and they opened it carefully.

 

    Petunia said that if he was to go to this school then she was to accompany him to get his school supplies so she could make sure it wasn’t a trap of some kind.

 

    Dudley said that he should go to the school with him that way someone could always protect him. He cried for hours when Petunia told him that you had to be magical to go to this school.

 

    When a giant of a man arrived in the middle of the night, Vernon had already pulled out his gun. He had always been prepared for someone to attempt to hurt Harry. 

 

    “Hope!” The man had cried and Harry flinched. Vernon tightened the grip on his gun.

 

    “Don’t call him that,” Dudley growled.

 

    The man looked confused for a second. “I’m here to take Hope to prepare for Hogwarts.” Vernon lowered the gun a bit but his grip didn’t lessen.

 

    “That’s not his name,” Petunia has snapped.

 

    “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

    “My name’s Harry. I haven’t been Hope for a long time.” 

 

    Realization crossed the man’s face. “Oh! ‘M sorry ‘Arry. I didn’t know.” Vernon finally put the gun down on the table.

 

    “If you’re taking him, we’re all going with,” Petunia had said.

 

    “Well, I don’t know…”

 

    “We’re all going with him,” She snapped.

  
  
  
  
  


    That’s how Hagrid ended up in Diagon Alley with a young wizard and three muggles and all he could think was  _ this is gonna be a long few years _ .

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i’m sorry oof


End file.
